Tortured Summer
by black.mamba338
Summary: Shes had a bad year all round but the new school year hold mysteries to uncover
1. New school year

I decided to start on this story because I got stuck on my other one. Any ways make sure you review my story and tell me what you didn't like about it and what you did. Thanks!

**Tortured Summer**

"Ahh Hogwarts." Whispered a young girl on the train. A 5th year this year. This girl has a major secret and was wearing a glamour charm. Little does she know that is all gonna go downhill in the next hour in a half.

Every one traveled by boats this year. She hasn't seen a red head on the train but she was thankful right now. Hermione always rode with Harry and that did not change this year. While Harry had his back towards Hermione, He didn't hear her fall in the water unconscious.

"Hermione!" Was all Ginny said to get Harrys attention. Ginny noticed that Hermione wand was floating in the water. All when Ginny found her wand, Harry jumped in the water to save Hermione. Harry couldn't see underwater so he had to go by feel. Soon he felt something, feeling her jacket she had been wearing he pulled her up to the surface of the he wasn't to late to save her life.


	2. The dock call

Thanks for reading my story. Many more chapters to come and hopefully longer than the first chapter.

"GINNY, I NEED HELP!" when trying to push her up in a boat that stayed behind with Hagrids Permission, so that the other students didn't get in the way. Ginny grabbed Hermione under her arms and was hauling her up. After getting Hermione in the boat she helped get Harry up into the boat.

"Lumos." They said simultaneously, Lighting up the ends of their wands. When they saw how bad Hermione looked like, Harry turned and sent a Patronus to his least favorite teacher because he knew that teacher would know what to do.

While at this time the professor in need was trying to buy more time out of the great hall. When all of a sudden, charging through the door practically yelling for the professor to get down to the docks.

"Professor I know you don't like Hermione but she is a student still and needs your help. She's been injured and we don't know what to do and can't lift her up to the hospital wing." Is the entire professor heard.

The professor walked frantically to get to the dock but saw Professor Dumbledore on the way to the docks.

"Headmaster." Said the dark voice that was trying to act like he wasn't frantic.

"Professor Snape, you should be in the great hall at this time." Explained the weary headmaster, looking over his half-moon glasses.

"I would be but Miss Granger has been injured and I got Mr. Potters frantic Paronus and was called to the docks." Snape answered snidely.

"Well we must be on our way then, shall we?" Dumbledore then sent a patronus about the first years are to be shown the castle before the sorting instead of after. Dumbledore, who was now practically running (Who knew he was in great shape!) to the docks, got to the docks first and saw how badly Hermione looks.

"OH MY GOD." Is all Dumbledore said.

I will post this story every Friday from now on.


	3. injuries explained

Please review if you have anything good to say. I won't read anything bad.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MISS GRANGER?" Snape said while seeing if she had a pulse and was thankful she had one, it was faint but she had a pulse.

"H-Harry?" was all that Hermione got out of her mouth.

"Yes, I am here Hermione." Harry said, almost near tears now. He was thankful she was alive and had actually said something.

"Miss Granger can you explain your injuries to us?" asked Dumbledore

Hermione injuries were extensive. Her left eye going up into her hairline and to the top of her ear, Her bones were fractured by her mouth on the right side, ribs and her hands and some bones were broken, she had cuts and bruises all over her body. The glamour she had on allowed her to hold things with little to no pain in her hands and allowed her to breathe normally.

"Um. I truly don't much of what happened. All I remember is I was sleeping in my bed when I heard my parents scream. Then someone grabbed me and pulled me to the stairs and pushed me down. I can't remember anything else right now." She started sobbing into Harry while he held her.

"I think we should get Miss Granger to the hospital wing and get Poppy working on her." Snape mentioned raising his eyebrows at Harry and Hermione. He started walking to Hermione to help her up, so he could carry her to the hospital wing since he didn't need her in anymore pain.

"Yes, we better get going so Hermione can rest and we can keep up our strength." Dumbledore said while nodding to Snape.

"Um , Professors I need to point out another thing." Ginny said walking up from the lake and wet and now cold. "I saw her wand fall in the water when she fell in and I tried to grab it, but the merpeople got it right after Harry jumped in the water." Ginny finished up. Everyone went silent, Hermione as silent as possible. It was dangerous for merpeople to have some ones wand underwater. Dumbledore now had to watch closely to the merpeople.

"Well we will worry about that later, for now we need to get Hermione to the hospital wing." Dumbledore stated. They walked up to the school and Snape delivered Hermione at the hospital wing, while Harry fought Dumbledore on going to the great hall until Ginny spoke up.

"Harry we need to go to the great hall so Hermione can rest for a while. No telling when she got sleep or food the last time and seeing that she was on the run for a while doesn't help either." Ginny explained cooly. Snape later came to the great hall because he to Poppy what happened to Hermione.


	4. Sorry guys

Hey guys I am sorry that I haven't updated lately…. My computer was in the shop then I lost all my writings I made. I had to rewrite all my chapters but still looking for the originals.

Can anyone tell me what a beta is? I am writing another story and was told to get a beta but I am sooo confused.


	5. Chapter 5the nightmare that haunts

I found my stories so I will write my originals again….Super happy about it! Back to the story.

Hermione now alone in the hospital wing was able to breathe. She remembers that after being thrown down the stairs she darted to the door, when her attacker grabbed her hair and threw her backwards where she was knocked out.

While thinking back into her past, she didn't realize that Madam Pophrey walked next to her bed and had a potion. "Here Dearie, you need to take a sleeping potion. Who knows the last time you actually had sleep." She mentioned while handing the potion to Hermione. Hermione was then pulled out of her deep thought while taking the potion. She made an ugly face when she was finished and drifted off to sleep, but she had her normal nightmares.

"GET OFF THE FLOOR AND JOIN YOUR PARENTS BEFORE YOU GET WHATS COMING TO YOU!" Said the head attacker. She knows what to do; she's been doing this for almost 5 weeks now. She's use to being thrown across the room, all the beatings, the pulling of hair, the raping, watching her parents get raped, no food or sleep or showering. But this time she had a bad feeling that something was going to happen. She stood in between her mom and dad; the 3 attackers were in their living room. Ruining it yet again. She found out that the head attacker was named Matt, and the two others are named Susan and William. Matt gave Susan and William instructions in a language that Hermione understood a little and translated what she heard to her parents.

"Tie them up and put them by them facing the wall. Hermione translated. They immedaly tied them up and gagged them as they got new instructions. The new instructions were to whip them until they went unconscious. And the last one that went under was to be the one that lived. Hermione was always a strong willed girl and was the last one that stayed awake.

When she awoke from the whipping, she couldn't figure out where she was. She knew that she wasn't in her own house anymore.

"Wh-wheres my parents?" she stuttered and knew she made a huge mistake as a moment later she had a bruise on the side of her face. Susan was also holding her hand in the spot that contacted Hermione in the face.

"Ahh I am glad that you asked."Matt said turning to her. Walking slowly to Hermione then turning and walking to the other side of the room and pushed a button that brought up a wall. Hermione was horrified. On the wall was her parents with their heads cut off. "NOOOOOO!" She screamed.

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID DIRTY BITCH." said William hitting her with whatever was near him.

Hermione woke up and was in a sitting position screaming and crying. She needs help but can't admit it.


End file.
